Favors
by cobrafantasies
Summary: Joey wants to make a small change in his and Chandler's friendship, but it ends up changing much more than either of them could have expected. A Joey/Chandler slash
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** Jen

**Author's Note:** Chanoey is really fun lately, hope you like it. Please read and review!

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I do not own anything or any of the characters.

**A/N: **A Joey/Chandler slash. Could something so casual really turn into more?

* * *

Joey recently got back in touch with an old high school buddy named Johnny. Johnny planned to stop over at the apartment today to pay Joey a visit.

After hearing a knock at the door Chandler goes to open it. A slender, dark haired man is standing on the other side.

"Hey, you Johnny?" Chandler questions the stranger.

"Uh, no…" the man replies making Chandler's cheeks instantly flush to a dark red color. Chandler opens his mouth to say something, although he's at a loss for words. "I'm kidding," the man laughs a second later.

"Johnny!" Joey calls, after emerging from his bedroom and seeing Johnny in the doorframe. Johnny pats Chandler on the shoulder and passes him by, making his way to Joey. Chandler is still frozen, not feeling fully relieved yet. He slowly closes the door as Joey and Johnny embrace in the living room. Chandler turns and tries to get a casual demeanor back.

"Chandler, this is my buddy Johnny. Johnny this is Chandler my roommate."

"Hey, how are you, _officially_," Johnny cracks a smile and puts his hand out for a handshake. Chandler shakes his hand with a half smile.

Joey and Johnny spend most of the week together. Chandler isn't used to seeing Joey so sparsely, but they either go out most nights or Chandler hangs out at Monica's and Rachel's if they're in the apartment 'cause he feels funny.

One night, Joey and Johnny are settling in to watch a movie, so Chandler makes up some lame excuse to why he's gonna head across the hall when they invite him to join.

"So, who's Johnny again?" Rachel asks.

"Joey's old high school friend."

"Ooh, is he cute?" Rachel chirps.

"I don't know, he's alright I guess?" Chandler rolls his eyes.

"Well, how long is he staying? Not that we don't love you hanging out here even more than usual…" Monica chimes in giving him a wide smile.

"Hopefully not too much longer," Chandler sighs.

"Aw, you jealous of your boyfriend's new friend?" Rachel mocks him in a schoolgirl voice.

"Since when is Joey my _boyfriend_?" Chandler shakes his head.

"You might as well be, you two usually spend every minute together," she complies.

"So do you two, I don't go around calling you lesbians."

"I wouldn't care," Rachel states indifferently.

Rachel smirks at Monica and she smiles back.

"You girls are something else."

* * *

The girls brought it to Chandler's attention that he _was_ a tab bit jealous of Johnny getting to spend all his time with Joey. _Not_ cause Joey was his boyfriend, but because he's kind of been missing his best bud lately.

Chandler looked at the clock, realizing the movie they were watching should be ending soon. He figured he would head back over now so maybe he could talk to Joey after and see what he was doing tomorrow. Maybe they could do something together.

He says goodbye to the girls and walks back across the hall. The movie is so loud, he can basically hear it clearly from outside the door. He opens the unlocked door and steps inside. The only light in the apartment is the blue glow from the TV screen. He walks casually over until he reaches the barcaloungers.

He stops dead in his tracks, his eyes go wide as they are regrettably fixating on Joey and Johnny sitting with their dicks out, each stroking each others rapidly. Chandler can't move, but he needs to tear his eyes away from this. His throat unfortunately chokes out an involuntary bawl and he then instantly turns, covering his eyes as they look over and notice his presence for the first time.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Chandler squeals out.

Joey and Johnny jolt up from their chairs, grabbing for their pants, hastily pulling them up, both shamefully embarrassed.

"Oh uh, I was just going," Johnny declares and runs out leaving Joey to fend for himself. Joey slowly picks up the remote and shuts off the TV. Chandler, still mortified, wants a justification and so reaches out and turns on the light. Joey is so flabbergasted, he's only holding his pants up with his one hand, not being able to take the time and button them. His chest is breathing heavy and Chandler is sure his beet red face matches Joey's. Joey swallows and then wearily buttons and zippers his jeans and then shoves his hands awkwardly into the pockets. Chandler is still speechless.

Another few moments of dreadful silence pass before either of them speaks.

"Alright," Chandler inhales a jarring breath, "what just happened?"

He asks in a calm fashion, hoping to get a rational answer out of Joey.

"Um, me and Johnny were watching a movie and…" he slowly bites his lips, "and well Johnny said he knew an easy way to relieve some pressure."

Chandler lowers his eyes at him.

"Pressure?"

"Well, you know stress… he said guys do it all the time."

"He said guys do it all the time? Joey, have we ever done _that_?" Chandler can't help, but sound reprimanding.

"No, but he told me it's no big deal to help each other out…it was like a favor?"

"Joey, are you gay?"

"Gay? No, I'm not gay!"

"Then why are you listening to him, would you have done whatever he told you? Would you have gotten on all fours if he said he needed a favor!"

"Hey, I'm not stupid okay! I wouldn't have let him fuck me, he just— he just was saying how with little things you could just — take some heat off." Joey defensively retorts.

Chandler shakes his head not believing this.

"Joey, he's taking advantage of you!"

"No he's not, I knew what I was doing! He's not even gay!"

"Oh really, are you sure?"

"Yeah why?" Joey suddenly wonders how sure he is of Johnny's sexuality.

"Cause you've called me gay and yet I've never grabbed your dick or asked you to grab mine!"

Joey's offended on behalf of his friend Johnny and therefore isn't so happy with Chandler.

"Well, I don't care okay. Even if he is gay who cares? If that's what I want to do then I can do whatever I feel like!"

Chandler is shocked by Joey's answer; he's never really shown any gay tendencies what so ever before this and this was more than a little quirk or interest.

"Alright," Chandler shrugs. "Sorry."

Joey nods knowingly, "Thank you," he says and then pushes by Chandler and goes straight to his room.

Chandler is still reeling from the incident tonight and wonders what's in the future for Joey and Johnny. He decides he better stay out of it even though he believes Joey was taken advantage of. Joey is a trusting and open guy. Johnny was probably a smooth talker; maybe they had a few drinks tonight too. He did remember seeing a cooler on the floor, probably full of beer. I don't think Joey would have purposefully given another guy a hand job. Then again he could be wrong, he was surprised at Joey's response, maybe there was a side to Joey he didn't know.

* * *

Joey and Chandler don't talk much the next day. Chandler's not sure if Joey avoided him or they just missed each other. Either way they don't really see much of each other until that evening. Chandler returns from work, spotting Joey seated on the bar stool, drinking a beer while going through some car magazine at the kitchen counter.

"Hey man," Chandler offers.

"Hey, uh listen I'm sorry about yesterday. I'm sorry you had to walk in on that and what I said too," Joey unexpectedly apologizes.

"Oh, no I was gonna apologize."

"Why?"

"I just didn't mean to judge you, I was wrong to criticize what you were doing. I just really thought he took advantage of you, but I was wrong and—"

"Nah, you were probably right." Joey cuts him off.

"I what?" Chandler asks staggered.

"I talked to Johnny and ends up he is gay. Apparently he didn't know back in high school and he's not fully out or whatever, but yeah. He said he kind of has a thing for me now."

"Yeah?" Chandler laughs quietly at this outcome.

"I mean you're right. I never would have jerked a guy off on my own, but I do have to say I'm not totally against it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean it's kind of true, it would be way easier to just have your buddy help you out every so often. I mean you got to admit it always feels better when someone else is doing it."

"I…guess," Chandler feels a bit uncomfortable agreeing with his point.

"So, you're really considering this? Are you and Johnny still gonna…" Chandler gawkily inquiries.

"Nah, it's weird that he has a thing for me now. I mean I'm not gay so I'd just be weird. I told him we can just be friends — with no favors," Joey smirks. Chandler smiles back.

"But yeah I don't think it's all bad. Sometimes I could really use a good hand job," Joey sheepishly admits.

"That's what _your_ hand is for," Chandler jests with him.

Joey makes a face.

"Yeah, yeah you know it's better with someone else's."

"Alright fine, but can we both agree we'd still go with a chick to get the job done?"

"Definitely," Joey settles.

* * *

By the next night everything seems back to normal. Chandler is happy to say he doesn't see Johnny around anymore and Joey and Chandler have an unspoken agreement to never bring up the incident. Everything is good again.

A few nights later, Chandler comes home very late from work. It was a long and stressful day and Chandler thinks a funny movie or something would really cheer him up. He doesn't see Joey around, but it's still too early for Joey to have gone to bed so he goes to his bedroom door and knocks.

"Hey Joe? You in there?"

He hears rustling and rummaging suddenly through the door.

"Uh, yeah hold on one sec!" Joey's voice unevenly calls from behind the door.

Chandler wonders what he's doing in there. He waits outside the closed door and then he hears more noises and a thump followed by a grumble from Joey. He gets concerned, maybe Joey's hurt?

"Joey?" he calls again. Joey doesn't answer. Chandler debates whether he should go in a check on him. He waits for a response, but there is none. His worry takes over and Chandler pushes the door open. Joey is standing by his nightstand in only boxer shorts and when he turns and sees Chandler he quickly swings back around in a bended position.

"Joey, are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"What are you doing? Could you knock!" Joey replies rashly.

"I did and then I heard banging or something and you wouldn't answer."

Joey won't turn back around, so Chandler's staring at Joey's bare back and the bottom side of white boxers.

"Uh, Joe why are you bent over?"

Joey sighs and finally turns around, but he's clutching a pile of magazines in front of his crotch. Chandler gets the hint already, but before he can turn and go, a bottle drops from Joey's hands. It makes the same thump sound he heard earlier. It was hidden in between the pages. Chandler sees it's a bottle of lube and stares wide eyed at it before turning around and leaving promptly.

Chandler doesn't know what to do with himself after another awkward encounter. Why does this keep happening to him, and more importantly why does he have to walk right into these horrendous accidents? He's trying to suffocate himself with his pillow at this point — okay not really, but he can't handle how embarrassed and uncomfortable he feels right now. After a few minutes of hitting himself in the face with his pillow, Chandler calms down a bit, but it doesn't help. His mind keeps replaying the two incidents over and over in his head. Then worse than that, the thought of what it might be like to pay a "favor" to Joey enters his mind. Joey was talking about how open he was to this friendly hand job deal and now Chandler can't help, but imagine it for a second. He doesn't want to, but the next thing he knows he's trying to remember what Joey's dick looked like, but the lights were so dim he can barely recall a vivid image in his head.

That's when Chandler realizes he is trying to picture Joey's penis! Why in the world is his mind thinking these things? And _why_ is he getting turned on by all this? Chandler looks down at his crotch, startled by the fact that a boner is singeing between his legs him from these insane thoughts.

Chandler throws his pillow back into his face and falls back on his bed, wondering what in the world is going on with him.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Chandler doesn't want to step out of his room. He slept in since it's a Saturday and he knows it's right around the time Joey is probably sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast. After staying in bed for another twenty minutes, still hating himself, he finally gets up. He opens his door, but doesn't see Joey. He wonders if he's across the hall. He walks to the kitchen and on his way, notices Joey's door slightly ajar. He figures he might as well check to see if Joey's still sleeping before speculating his whereabouts.

He walks to the door and needs to push it open more to see Joey's bed. He expects an empty bed or maybe Joey fast asleep, but instead he jumps at seeing Joey lying in bed staring straight back at him. He's sitting up, still under his covers, leaning against his headboard.

"Oh, hey Joe, sorry I just wanted to see if you were here or not."

The ends of his mouth push down.

"No problem," he shrugs.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Chandler asks when he realizes Joey has nothing in his hands.

Joey shrugs.

"Nothing I guess."

Chandler looks at him confused.

"Okay, well uh I was wondering if you wanted to do something today, we haven't hung out in a while you know," Chandler offers, figuring if last night comes up at any point he'll just apologize then. That's when Chandler's eyes widen at the thought that hits him. What if Joey isn't doing nothing, maybe he's doing exactly what he was doing last night…. Chandler feels dizzy and prays he didn't just walk in on him again! He can't talk now, but worse he can't move. He needs to leave.

He tries to say something but can't. His hanging mouth and startled expression probably tips Joey off.

"Uh, Chan what's going on? You're just standing there looking weird?"

"I uh…. I just realized I-I-I-what?" Chandler awkwardly calls nobody behind him and runs out.

Joey steps into the living room a few moments later.

"You're done?" Chandler asks impulsively, reddening his cheeks to an unnatural shade once again.

"With what?"

Chandler's chest hurts now, he doesn't want to answer, he refuses to let himself say anything.

Unfortunately, it actually clicks for Joey and he smiles at Chandler.

"Did you think I was masturbating in there?" He says it playfully like this is fun banter. Chandler shakes his head way too fast for his own good and now his head hurts too.

"Actually I did," Joey grins, "but like twenty minutes ago, I just got distracted and that's why I was sitting there."

Chandler doesn't know how to respond. Joey doesn't wait for one either, he simply walks to the kitchen and begins to pour himself a bowl of cereal.

Chandler walks over astounded.

"How are you so casual about all this?"

Joey looks up.

"I don't know, it's not really a big deal, especially since you already caught me twice. It's like out in the open now you know?" He sits down and takes his first spoonful.

Chandler shakes his head.

"Wha- no, no it's not just out in the open. I don't want to come home and find you fondling yourself on the couch," Chandler tries to make very clear.

"Why? Really, it would be a lot easier if I didn't have to work it around your schedule."

Chandler cannot fathom the words coming out of Joey's mouth.

"Do you hear yourself right now? Did you really just say that?"

"Chandler, come on you've already seen it twice."

"No, I didn't see anything twice, I accidentally found you possible doing something I could maybe make out and figure you could have been doing…"

Joey's brows furrow at him.

"What?"

"Okay, that didn't make sense, but it's not like I watched you. It's not normal for this to happen."

"Chandler, why are you so uptight about it, we both masturbate."

"Can you not say that word," Chandler flings his arms as if he could shake it away.

Joey sighs.

"I don't get why you can't be more casual about it. I mean I opened up to it more with Johnny's whole idea and then when you walked in on me last night, I just thought wouldn't it be so much easier if I didn't have to panic and run cause you knocked. I mean wouldn't it be great if you could take care of that whenever?"

"Joey, I thought we agreed we're too straight guys!"

"What are you gonna turn gay if you see me pull my dick out?" Joey tests him.

"No!" Chandler disputes.

"Then why can't we?"

"Why can't we what?"

"Jerk off in front of each other?"

Joey is actually asking this question.

"_Why_? Why…because well obviously it's…_weird_."

"See, you don't even have a good reason," Joey corners him.

"What about all the times we watch Baywatch, I bet you've always wanted to beat off to that?" Joey continues.

Chandler's about to debate against Joey, but stops for a second to realize he has always wanted to do that. He's always rushing off after the show to do it in the privacy of his own room and he has to think back to the episode to keep it fresh. If he could just watch it right in front of him…man that would be hot.

"See you're thinking about it, aren't you?" Joey catches him.

* * *

Long story short, Chandler doesn't want to pass up the opportunity to jerk off to Baywatch live as they watch it. He's still not crazy about being a few feet about from Joey when it happens or giving anyone the chance to look at him, but he agrees they can try it.

Baywatch night comes and Chandler could feel his nerves throughout his whole body. He sits on his recliner as Joey does.

Joey is excited; he brought over beers as usual, but is in casual sweatpants, which isn't so usual.

It's halfway through the episode, when Chandler realizes that Joey has already started. It's not as bad as he thought because Joey keeps his hand down his pants. He doesn't have to actually see it, he only sees the motion of Joey's hand under his sweatpants. Chandler decides to do the same. He slips his hand into his pants. The first touch already heats his body up. His eyes are watching the gorgeous bodies on the TV and he's completely forgotten Joey is even there. Soon, the lifeguards are running and Chandler's hand doubles the pace straightaway. Chandler comes right as the show is coming to a close. He feels his boxers wet under his jeans and his breathing is still calming down as he looks over at Joey. Joey is motionless, hand still down his pants and his eyes are closed. He must have just climaxed as well.

* * *

Chandler would never tell a soul this, but it's now become a weekly thing, for Joey and Chandler to masturbate together while watching Baywatch. Chandler is surprised with how accustomed he has become to it. Another secret he'd never reveal is he now sometimes watches Joey for a few seconds as well. He'll look over and the site of Joey pleasuring himself adds to intensity in between his own legs.

This whole experience has unleashed a little more freedom in Chandler. Joey was right, it was taking a bit of a burden off his shoulders. He's not so paranoid when he jerks off anymore.

The following week, Joey and Chandler are settling in for another new episode of Baywatch when Joey leans over in his chair towards Chandler.

"Hey, uh I was thinking…maybe we could try something today?"

"Like what?" Chandler gullibly asks.

"Maybe instead of the usual, we get more involved?"

Chandler squints his eyes, trying to figure out what Joey means.

"Involved?" He repeats the word Joey used.

Joey rolls his eyes at Chandler's ignorance.

"Help _each other_ out?" Joey clarifies.

"Oh…_oh._"

"We don't have to," Joey predicts Chandler's answer.

"Wait…uh sure," Chandler surprises Joey along with himself.

"Yeah? You sure?"

Chandler nods. Joey gets up and pushes his chair as close to Chandler's as he can get it. Chandler is a little nervous about another man touching him, but this routine has already turned him on more than he ever would have thought and it is Joey. He knows Joey, he's his best friend and it's like Joey said it's just helping a friend out like a… favor. Another hand is always hotter than your own. He'll just picture Yasmine Bleeth is holding his penis, then he won't have a problem.

The show starts and Chandler opens his pants. Joey's wearing pants today as well and so unzips his too. After a few minutes into the show, Joey looks over at Chandler.

"Can I?" he whispers.

Chandler nods at him and Joey slowly slides his hand into Chandler's open fly. The second his hand touches him, Chandler feels a quiver run through his body. Joey carefully starts stroking the top of his penis at a slow speed. Chandler reaches over and slides his hand into Joey's fly the same way. Chandler follows Joey's lead. It's not until Joey is picking up the pace and increasing the pressure, does Chandler realize he hasn't looked up at the TV once yet. He's been completely focused on what he was feeling and his eyes haven't left Joey's crotch. Joey feels big and hard under the material of his pants, even through the cloth of his boxers and Chandler wonders what Joey's dick looks like.

Joey is really pressing down on Chandler's dick, making his body sweat as he can feel himself getting so close already. He grabs Joey's dick as an attempt to match his force. He hears a gasp come from Joey, Chandler looks up at him. Joey's been fixated on the TV the whole time. Chandler's not even sure if Joey's aware that Chandler's been watching his crotch rather than the show the whole time. After Joey gasps at Chandler's move he throws his head back, but keeps his eyes still on the screen. That was the point of all his, to watch the attractive actresses as they beat off, but the feel of Joey's hand rubbing him down is creating more than enough heat and arousal for Chandler. They're only three quarters of the way into the episode and Chandler can't hold out any longer, he throws his head back with a moan and releases into his pants. Joey's hand becomes motionless. When he gets it together he looks at Joey, who's watching him now.

"Did you…already?"

Chandler would normally be embarrassed at this point, but after agreeing to a routine like this, he's past embarrassment and he's still reeling in the effects of his orgasm on top of that. When he doesn't answer, Joey lets out a long breath and then removes his hand from Chandler's pants.

"I can continue myself if you want," he tells Chandler, but Chandler responds by squeezing his dick in a slow stroke and Joey inhales a sharp breath. He goes back to the show and Chandler continues stroking him until he comes at the end of the show.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Even more smut, this story has a lot.

* * *

Chandler doesn't want to admit this even to himself, but he's getting into this whole jerking each other off. Joey was right; it feels so much better than be lonely by yourself, trying to think up erotic images. Chandler starts to make it a fun challenge for himself to try new things to get Joey to come faster, especially because since Joey's involvement, Chandler can't last past the three quarter mark and sometimes even the half way mark.

So, Chandler finds it fun to experiment and see what he can make happen. When he gets Joey to climax even a few minutes sooner, his confidence level boosts.

Chandler can't believe they're been doing this for weeks now, although it's not even that often because the show's only on once a week. Chandler actually looks forward to this night the most now, but he's not worried he's gay. It's just like a booty call, anyone would look forward to that and they don't have to have feelings for the person they call.

That's why he can feel so great doing this, Joey is definitely straight and you don't have to be gay to enjoy someone kneading your dick for a half hour.

* * *

The morning after another Baywatch night, Chandler wakes up to his early alarm to get ready for work. He's always in a great mood the day after, especially since he's been consistent recently with getting Joey to get off sooner thanks to his new moves.

He starts making his way to the shower when he hears Joey's door open. He turns, surprised to see Joey up at this hour.

"Hey, you need the bathroom?" He guesses a reason Joey might get up.

"Oh no, I just woke up from your alarm."

"Oh, sorry Joe. I got work, you know."

"Yeah, I know," Joey stretches his arms.

"You can go back to sleep," Chandler points out.

"I can, but I was thinking…you ever late for work?"

Chandler tilts his head in confusion.

"Uh, yeah maybe if we keep talking..."

Joey gives him a petty smile.

"No, I meant are you ever busy in there, and it makes you late?"

"Busy in where? What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, you take longer when you're by yourself."

It takes a second to realize what Joey is getting at.

"I do usually take showers alone, yes."

"It get pretty lonely in there?"

"I mean being by myself – I would say yes, there is one lone person, alone."

Joey lets out a tired sigh.

"Chandler do you want me to get in the shower with you or not?"

Chandler freezes, realizing how quickly he already wants to say yes. He's already starting to imagine getting jerked off with steam and hot water running down his body.

"The only thing is, I'm not sure there'll be time for you too," Chandler thinks it over logically.

"That's okay," Joey surprises him again.

"Okay."

They both head into the bathroom, Chandler starts the water and begins undressing, when he turns around, Joey is standing in front of him stark naked. The sight is a bit emasculating for Chandler. Joey is visibly bigger than he is. Chandler hops into the shower to stop the staring.

Chandler watches Joey step in and get right to business. He takes hold of his dick and pulls on it, causing Chandler to already close his eyes. The hot water is pouring over his body, but he could use less heat at this point. The feel of Joey's fingertips pushing into his penis and stroking him would have brought his blood to a boil on it's own. Chandler can feel he's about to come, but needs something to grab onto, but he knows the wall is wet and slippery and the curtain would come crashing down. As a last resort, he panics when his body trembles and grabs onto Joey's shoulders. Joey doesn't object and let's his body release at Chandler digs his fingers into Joey's shoulders. Chandler heaves in laborious breaths for a few moments and then stands up.

"Thanks," Chandler offers, not sure what to say.

Joey nods and then hops out of the shower, even though Chandler can see Joey's erection is utterly palpable. Chandler feels bad, but knows he really would be late if he had to give Joey a turn.

* * *

That night when Chandler comes home from work, Joey is at the island eating pizza from a large pie, which is sitting in front of him.

"Hey."

"Hey, how was work?" Joey says in the middle of chewing.

"Fine, how was your day?"

"Normal."

Joey points to the pizza box to let Chandler know he can have some. Chandler happily takes a slice. He doesn't want to talk about it, but feels the need to after seeing how he left Joey this morning, or actually how he let Joey leave.

"Listen, sorry again about leaving you y'know… high and dry this morning," Chandler grimaces.

Joey chuckles.

"It's fine, I knew you had to get to work, that was the point."

Chandler just nods, unsure of what else he should say. Joey decides to carry the conversation instead.

"Actually, I did that on purpose, thinking since I helped you out, you would sort of owe me for some time I need it?"

Chandler raises his eyebrows at Joey's compromise.

"Alright, seems fair."

"Yeah, I mean the Baywatch thing is easy, but you know there's six other days in the week and also…you've been getting pretty good at it," Joey confesses to him.

Chandler can't help, but beam at his work.

"Yeah, I know a thing or two," he grins.

Joey impishly glares at him.

"Alright, alright, you can come down from your high horse. It wasn't a praise, it was a small… endorsement," Joey simplifies.

"I'll take it."

* * *

It's no wonder Joey's the one that initiated this whole friendly deal because now it's like he's forgotten how to do it himself. It started with the one extra time, he asked Chandler into his bedroom to repay him for the shower courtesy. Chandler created a successful trend this night when he decides he might as well actually pull Joey's dick out of his pants, since they've both seen each other in the shower now. Joey liked this, especially since now Chandler had full range and could see what he was doing. After that, Joey and Chandler didn't keep things under their pants during Baywatch anymore.

And so, since that one night other things changed as well. Joey started getting up almost every single morning to join Chandler in the shower, just so he could call him into his bedroom almost every night after work. In no time it became a daily thing.

It really shouldn't have been a surprise that this arrangement progressed even more.

One Saturday afternoon, the temperature in New York City is beyond uncomfortable. Even with the air conditioner on, everyone can feel the humidly through the walls. Going down to the coffee shop felt like a hike in the desert. So, on this very hot day Joey discovers there are huge pools right over in Central Park. He runs to Chandler to ask if they could go. Chandler's never been crazy about swimming, mainly because he was always self-conscious of his third nipple or "nubbin" as he called it. Even now that he got it removed, he's never been crazy about moving around in an in-ground square full of water.

But Joey is a child at heart and still loves the idea of getting to swim for a day, so they go. The rest of their friends don't want to go and Chandler wishes he could stay back with them, but considering the intimate time spent between him and Joey, lately he never seems to want to pass up extra time with Joey.

So, they go to an enormous public pool in Central Park. Chandler never even knew there was a pool there; never being interested enough to look. Chandler figures he'll go in once to get Joey off his back and then just lay out the rest of the time.

They both strip off their shirts and Joey jumps.

Chandler walks to the step and walks in. There are people everywhere and so they try to find an open space. They find a pretty sparse area and Chandler's happy he has a wall of the pool to lean against.

He watches Joey swim around a bit, wondering how long he needs to stay in here, before he can make an excuse to get out. He expects Joey to be annoyed with him. What he's not expecting is for Joey to suddenly swim right up to him and corner him against the wall he was already leaning on. Chandler instantly looks around to see if people notice that two men are so close, he's feel uncomfortable with this in public.

"Joey —" Chandler starts.

"What, I'm just standing in front of you?"

Chandler knows this and feels stupid saying people might think otherwise. Besides, with Joey's open mindedness he probably wouldn't care if people thought they were a gay couple.

"I'm not doing anything," Joey continues and Chandler tries to smile at him, but he's too nervous.

"_But_…now I am," Joey smirks and the next thing Chandler knows, Joey hand is on his dick. Chandler eyes go so wide they could fall out.

"_Joey_!" Chandler whispers harshly.

"Relax, no one can see, no one's looking under the water."

"They could figure it out," Chandler panics.

"So, you want me to stop?"

Chandler is about to say yes in a split second, but Joey smartly moves his hand as he asks the question. The light caress of Joey's hand promptly sends shivers through Chandler's body, causing him to lose the ability to answer quickly. He knows if he can just avoid getting turned on he can answer Joey and stop this distressing anxiety building in his chest. Of course, Joey loves the aspect of getting caught, he finds the fear a turn on, Chandler can figure this out all by Joey's face.

"Joe— no," Chandler's trying to form full words better than that, but Joey's hand keeps caressing his feverish member. Joey can't stop from smirking.

"If this…isn't en-enough, your gr-grinning is gonna give us away," Chandler struggles to spit out at him, still in as low a tone as he can manage.

Joey leans in and his lips brush against Chandler's ear. This move, that would normally turn Chandler on, strikes even more fear into his chest as he scans the pool to see if anyone is staring.

"You don't find this hot?" Joey breathes seductively.

"Nothing's hot about freaking out," Chandler hisses.

Joey keeps his face tucked by the side of Chandler's neck, still turning his hand and soon beginning to squeeze Chandler's now throbbing member.

Chandler breathes out a harsh breath, doing everything in his power not to let out a moan.

"No one's even looking," Joey tells Chandler.

"You don't know," Chandler squeaks under his breath.

"If you just relax and let it happen, you'll finish and you're feel really good."

Joey then moves his face away, straightening up and eyeing Chandler.

Chandler knows he can't handle much more and knows if he keeps holding out, it'll only be a longer and more painful release. He looks at Joey as the pressure from his hand is making his legs start to shake. He finally gives in, he leans his body forward resting his hands on Joey's chest, balling them up into fists. Joey puts his other hand on his back so it almost resembles a hug, but he does it more to help Chandler keep his balance. He moves things along by increasing the speed of his strokes and tugging at him so hard, Chandler comes within seconds. Chandler bites down on his tongue and keeps his face buried in Joey's chest as he releases his load heavily into his bathing suit.

Chandler is trying to keep his laborious breathing as quiet as he can, as he remains huddled in Joey's chest. Joey still softly strokes him as Chandler calms his breathing down.

"See, that was much needed," Joey chortles and takes his hand away. Chandler picks himself up and leans back against the wall again, glaring at him. Joey doesn't notice as he's looking down into the water.

"That felt like a lot," Joey raises his eyebrows and looks back up at him.

Chandler hasn't lost his scowl.

"Yeah, how am I supposed to walk out of here now?"

"What, it'll all just look wet," Joey argues.

"It'll be a walk of shame," Chandler protests.

"Alright," Joey shrugs and casually swims off.

Chandler knew he hated pools.


	4. Chapter 4

Even though there was no horrible outcome to the pool incident, Chandler is still mad at Joey for making him going through it. He can't bring it up because in the end, Joey gave him a hand job and of course it was good, but all the anxiety and worrying was not fun at all. Even after, he felt like there was a huge target on him saying, look at me I've done something very naughty in the pool you're all swimming in!

So, Chandler wanted to get Joey back in some way, but it had to be similar. It had to look like Chandler was just trying to do something for Joey, but it wasn't his fault others could catch him in an embarrassing spot.

Chandler devised a plan and was eager to put it into action.

On Tuesday, Chandler got up as usual and made sure to get his shower action in, thinking if Joey is mad at him after today he might not get much action for a little while.

During Chandler's lunch break he gives Joey a call.

"Hello," Joey answers.

"Hey man, it's me."

"Oh, hey, how's work?"

"It's fine, it's actually a really slow day today."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," Chandler grins to himself. "I actually was thinking…" he lowers his voice so no one can overhear, although he knows no one is around.

"Maybe you wanted to stop by in the next half hour."

"What for?" Joey asks, sounding like he's too lazy to make the trip.

"Well, you know you got me thinking since the pool, maybe public stuff _is_ kind of hot."

"Yeah?" Joey sounds captivated.

"Yeah, why don't you come down to my office and maybe we can figure something out."

"Okay!"

Joey makes it to the office in the next twenty minutes. Chandler brings him in his office and locks the door. Chandler simply leans him against the door. Joey looks giddy with excitement.

"So, what if someone tries comes in?" Joey asks with a thrill in his eye.

Chandler shrugs, "I guess we'll have to keep it on the down low, that is if you can help it."

Joey's wearing cargo pants today, which works even better for Chandler's plan.

He unzips his pants and slips his hand in. He starts working Joey's crotch until his breathing starts becoming staggered. Chandler starts looking towards the door, behind Joey as if he heard something, but he doesn't let his hand in Joey's pants rest.

"Did you hear something?" Joey whispers.

"I'm not sure," Chandler whispers back, still not slowly his hand down. Joey's definitely hard now and Chandler takes a few more seconds to pull on his dick before saying, "I'm gonna go check."

He pulls his hand out and goes to unlock the door.

"Wait, you're just gonna leave me here?"

"I'll be one second."

"Chandler, you're just freaking out over nothing," Joey fizzles.

Chandler glares at him and then slips out the door closing it with Joey still inside. He walks out of his office and waits a minute. He knows that in another minute or so his co-workers will be right outside, having their little gossip session by the water fountain. Chandler heads back in and sees Joey just standing off to the side of the door. He looks at his pants and sees Joey's erection trying to fight its way out of the binding material. Chandler walks over and zips Joey's pants up.

"What happened?"

"Bad news, I just ran into my boss, who I luckily convinced not to come in here, you're welcome, but now he just told me we have an emergency meeting and I need to be there in three minutes. We have to go."

"_Go_? Go, we can't go, look at me." Joey stresses.

Chandler knows that if Joey takes it on himself to finish the job the plan will go to waste, but he prepared for this.

"Okay, look I know you can't just sit like this, but I want to finish this or I'll probably never be up for public escapades again. So, look why don't you just sit tight for literally one minute and I'll go to the meeting for a second and then make an excuse like I'm sick and need to run to the bathroom, but really I'll meet you here and finish this and then head back to the meeting."

"But I can't sit like this, look at this thing," Joey motions to the large protrusion in his pants.

"Joe, come on you can't wait for like one minute, seriously?" Chandler knows taunting him would seal the deal and he is right. Joey narrows his eyes at him.

"I can wait."

"Alright, great so just sit tight and you know don't… _touch_ anything," Chandler smiles and opens his office door again, leaving while Joey glares at him.

There was no meeting and Chandler found his co-workers right where they always are.

"Hey guys," Chandler greets his co-workers.

"Hello, Mr. Bing."

"Hi, sir."

"Hey, guys listen I need a favor, there are boxes of folders and extra paperwork on my desk. I really need you guys to go grab them and bring them down to Jim's office downstairs," Chandler informs them.

"Okay, no problem," they agree and head for Chandler's office.

Chandler's biting his lip trying not to laugh; he follows at a good distance behind them. He watches them open the door and walk inside. He hears some yelps and commotion. He walks to the door and listens in.

"Oh, so sorry, we didn't know anyone was in here."

"We're going, sorry."

Chandler steps inside after wiping away his grin.

"What's going on?" he asks in a pretend stunned voice.

His three co-workers are frozen in their steps, all beat red, as Joey is standing off to the side with his hands covering his crotch. His co-workers turn to see him.

"Sorry, we'll get the boxes later Mr. Bing."

They run out in a hurry.

"Chandler!" Joey howls. "Why would you let people in here?"

Chandler tries to still keep it together.

"What? I didn't —" He tries to look innocent, but a wide smile keeps sneaking onto his face.

"Chandler! You did this on purpose?"

"I was trying the public thing like you did," he tries to use it as a cover.

"I can't believe you!" Joey sees right through him, especially since Chandler can't hide his smirk anymore. Joey runs out.

* * *

Chandler doesn't even feel bad, he knows Joey won't mind never coming back to his office again and he'll never run into his co-workers. It was well-deserved pay back in Chandler's mind.

Chandler sits at his desk and allows himself to laugh at the situation. He thinks back to his co-workers' guilty and shocked faces and Joey so tense and bright red, gripping his crotch like a little kid.

Then the thought hits Chandler, one he hadn't ever considered before now. He was the reason for Joey's boner. He is now able to arouse his friend Joey. He had never considered that before. It seemed strange to him, he was responsible for his own friend's boner, him, Chandler M. Bing. He was taken aback at how this felt. He never would have believed he was the cause of another man's arousal. He did that and then humiliated him. Suddenly, he felt bad, wished he helped him with that boner when he could. Why was his plan backfiring? It was the thought that he turned Joey on. He couldn't believe how much he liked that thought. I guess he always credited it to Baywatch or something else. He never started it for Joey, he always just finished it. But now it was different and suddenly Chandler felt different about everything.

* * *

Chandler is nervous to step inside the apartment. He's mad that suddenly everything matters and he needs to make this right.

He walks inside and when Joey sees him, he immediately starts heading for his room with snarl face.

"Joey wait!"

He stops for a second to say.

"I'm not talking to you."

"You just did," Chandler can't help but point out.

Joey turns and gives him a cold glare and then turns to continue to his room.

Chandler runs over and grabs his arm.

"Wait, wait please let me at least apologize."

Joey doesn't talk, but tries to retrieve his arm from Chandler's grip, but Chandler is holding on with all his might.

"Let go!" Joey yells.

"No, wait I feel really bad and I just need to…" Chandler is struggling with trying to hold on to Joey as he continues to fight. He gets his arm free, but Chandler grabs onto his shirt. It stretches as Joey pulls away, but Chandler keeps a tight hold on it.

Joey can't shake Chandler off his shirt. Completely fed up at this point, Joey maneuvers out of his shirt to get free. Chandler sees his bare skin and for the first time is affected by it in a totally different way. He's had Joey stand literally naked, two feet in front of him, morning after morning and yet tonight the sight of his smooth skin is catching Chandler's breath. Joey stamps into his room, as the shirt drops from Chandler's hands.


	5. Chapter 5

Chandler knows he won't be able to sleep tonight. It's only eleven, but Joey has been hiding away in his room since dinnertime. Chandler lays in bed still feeling horrible and lost. He doesn't want to have an awkward conversation with Joey and have everything be weird for a while. He hates this. Now, he's angry too. Chandler chucks his blankets off him and sits up. He can't stand this; Joey wouldn't even let him apologize.

He gets up and decides he's going to barge into Joey's room. He does just that and is surprised Joey's door is unlocked.

Joey is startled by Chandler's appearance. He's lying on his bed in boxers and a t-shirt, and his bed is full of anything in his room to entertain him. It's layered with magazines, books, and knickknacks . He's probably been bored for hours.

"Joey you need to let me talk. I need to apologize okay? I'm sorry, I'm very sorry about what I did, but I was mad at you!"

Joey takes a second to adjust to everything that just happened so suddenly.

"Me? What did I do?" He answers back after a moment.

"You – you, the pool thing!"

Joey makes a face at him.

"I gave you—"

"I know, I knew you would say that and that I have no reason to be mad, but I was freaking out and although what you did felt good, yes, I hated that you did that there, with all those people around!"

Joey looks down for a second, hearing Chandler's words, and then looks back up.

"Sorry."

Chandler wasn't expecting an apology.

"Well, thanks, so are we good then?"

"Good? What you did was way worse; you purposely humiliated me in front of actual people! I was standing there like an idiot. I didn't do that to you, you didn't' even come close to getting caught!"

Joey looks away in fury.

Chandler knows it was awful, but can't stand having Joey be so mad at him.

"I know, I'm sorry again and again. When will you forgive me?"

"Never," Joey says under his breath.

"Aw, come on Joe you don't mean that," Chandler says and jumps over to his bed and plops down on it. Joey sits up abruptly.

"What are you doing?"

"Come on, how can you stay mad at your best bud?" Chandler ignores him and gives him a pout.

"Get off my bed."

"No," Chandler crosses his arms.

"_Chandler_."

"You can stay mad, but I can't leave."

"Why?"

"'Cause my bed is lonely," Chandler lowers his lip once again for Joey, but the cuteness card isn't working. Joey scowls at him.

"Come on, get out," Joey grouches and pushes Chandler with his one hand. Chandler catches his balance and then stays put.

Joey gets mad and proceeds to use both hands to shove Chandler off, but Chandler expected this and prepared. He jumps to the side before Joey reaches him and instead reacts by pouncing on top of Joey. Chandler straddles him and holds his wrists down.

Chandler can already feel he won't be able to hold Joey down, he'll be on his back in a second. He only has the advantage of surprise and he knows he only has a few more seconds before Joey gets collected and fights back. So, Chandler makes a move to keep him there and something he has a desire to do anyway. He leans down and lets his tongue trial lightly over Joey's lips.

Joey instantly freezes when Chandler's wet tongue touches his mouth. He breathes in for a stunned second and then retorts back. Joey angrily flips Chandler over and reenacts the same position reversed. Chandler can't admit this and it would also be a terrible time to bring it up, but this moment is so hot and if Joey wasn't keeping his body a good distance apart from touching his, Joey would already know it.

"What was that? You need to stop. I'm mad at you and I don't want you on my bed and I definitely don't want you licking me!" Joey protests.

Chandler can't help but smile, not only at what he did, but at how it all sounds.

"_Stop_, why are you smiling?" Joey is very frustrated.

"Because I like you!" Chandler unknowingly shouts out loud.


	6. Chapter 6

_"Because I like you!" Chandler unknowingly shouts out loud._

Chandler wants to die realizing what just came out of his mouth. He doesn't move, now slightly afraid of the fact that he's literally underneath Joey.

Joey has frozen above him, his face not distinguishing any clear emotions for Chandler to read.

Then he does something Chandler didn't anticipate, he grumbles and descends off Chandler. He lies down next to him on the bed as if they're both just relaxing casually. Chandler can't move, can't even look over to see if Joey's expression has changed.

Then, Joey speaks.

"Wanna make out?"

Chandler's eyes go wide and he whips his head to his right to look directly at him.

"Are you serious?"

Joey shrugs like why not.

"You want to—" Chandler's about the question how that could be Joey's response to what just happened and then realizes he doesn't want to pass up Joey's offer.

He shuts up and leans over, placing his lips gently on Joey's. He hopes to God this isn't a joke. He anticipates for a second that Joey might shove him away, but he doesn't and instead parts his lips to Chandler's heaven as they make out intensely for the next few minutes. Joey even allows Chandler's hand to romp through his hair, grabbing the ends by his neck. Joey's hands don't move too much, but Chandler can't focus too much on any one thing with Joey's soft lips mushing against his own. Joey ends the make out session almost abruptly and simply says, "I'm pretty tired."

Chandler freezes, already mad at Joey for taking his luscious lips away from him. He sits back slowly.

"Oh, alright I guess I'll go then. Goodnight."

Joey doesn't say anything and Chandler leaves.

* * *

Chandler sits in his bed very confused. He tries to think over what happened exactly. Joey was mad at him, he was unforgiving towards him then Chandler admits he likes him and Joey wants to make out? And then worst of all he stops it as quickly as swatting a fly. And that's what it felt like too, a big huge slap, smacking him in the face.

The next morning Chandler wakes up and wonders whether Joey will meet him in the shower or not. He opens his bedroom door and looks over to see Joey's is closed. He sighs and starts making his way to the bathroom, he stops at the bathroom door and checks Joey's bedroom door once more, but it remains closed. He walks into the bathroom and closes the door. He opens the shower curtain and nearly falls over when he's scared by Joey's presence sitting on the edge of the tub inside the shower.

"What—what are you doing?" Chandler puffs out, with his hand on his chest as if it will help him catch his breath.

"Woah, scared you did I?" Joey smirks for only a second.

"Uh, _yeah_."

"You know you still owe me for what happened and I think I should get you back by humiliating you," Joey informs Chandler. Chandler shakes his head.

"No, no I only did it to get you back. If you do that then it will be an ongoing war of humiliation."

Joey looks downs at his hands as if something is on them.

"Well, what do you want me to do sit back and let you get away with doing that to me?"

"Joe come on, buddy, you don't need revenge how about I… I do all the chores for the next two weeks?"

"You already do them all."

"Okay then I'll make you breakfast every morning."

"I don't want to get up early everyday."

"You're up today?" Chandler points out and wants to add that he got up this early everyday for the past few weeks, but knows that's a bad idea.

Joey looks down also knowing the reason he usually gets up so early.

"That's it, you can punish me by _not_…doing me any favors anymore. But I'll still help you out," Chandler suggests. Joey looks up at him with triumph in his eyes.

"Alright, fine." He stands up and steps out of the tub.

"But for two weeks?" Chandler questions, trying not to sound desperate, but he's already regretting missing out.

"We'll see if I'm still mad at you then."

Chandler isn't used to Joey being mad at him and he doesn't like it.

* * *

That night starts "his punishment" and Chandler will admit it's hard, pun _intended_, to get to touch and play with Joey's goods and not get any action for himself, but what he didn't know is it's still a thrill for him. He really feels differently about Joey now, he's attracted to him now. He's even more turned on when Joey pulls down his pants and he gets to fondle him. He's so happy the whole no pants thing is a thing now so he gets a lovely view.

Chandler certainly learns to appreciate it more. He does enjoy taking care of Joey and gets more out of it doing it even when there's no return favors, but he also appreciates hand jobs themselves since he's no getting any.

It hasn't been too bad, he takes care of Joey and then heads to his room when it's over to take care of himself. It's been a nightly thing, only a few nights so far though. He really misses Joey touching him, it's worse that he developed these new feelings right when he can't have Joey's hands on him anymore. Sometimes he has to stop himself from reaching over, grabbing Joey's hand and shoving it down his pants.

After only a few days Chandler starts to really despise his punishment and wishes it didn't have to go on for another week and a half. He should have tried for one week before upping it to two.

Chandler realizes that Baywatch night is tomorrow and wonders if he can convince Joey to give him a one-time exemption.

He decides to bring it up right when he gets home from work.

He walks inside and Joey is conveniently sitting at the island.

"Hey Joe."

"Hey."

"So, uh I was thinking…I was wondering well um tonight is Baywatch, of course, and I know I'm on probation or, you know, repaying you for the horrible thing I did, but maybe tonight could be an exception just for the show?" Chandler requests.

Joey smiles at him.

"You're just addicted to my touch," Joey grins at him.

"Well, I would say _anyone_ who's willing to touch me," Chandler banters.

Joey narrows his eyes, unhappy he didn't get the acclaim he was expecting.

"And you were the one who was bashing me for even mentioning the idea and look at you now, begging for me to help you out," Joey says as he stands up.

"I wouldn't say begging," Chandler counters.

Joey raises his eyebrows.

"Would you?"

"Beg, why?"

"Chandler you need to learn consequences."

"Joe, come on this is silly like I don't even have to do this for you and then we would both be getting none."

"But if you did that than I would have to get revenge on you."

Chandler rolls his eyes and exhales a deep breath.

"I guess you're not very happy with me," Joey comments. "You know I don't want my Baywatch time to be lame."

Chandler didn't even consider making the hand job lousy cause he was annoyed with Joey.

"Come here," Joey says and motions as he walks over to the couch. Chandler follows, unsure of what might happen, but knows Joey and a couch is a pleasant combination. They sit down and Joey turns to Chandler.

"Maybe you just need patience and for that you need to relax and so you're not mad at me," Joey explains. "How about a massage?"

Chandler is surprised Joey is putting any effort into making sure _he_ wasn't mad at him. As far as he knew, Joey still hadn't forgiven him, but he wasn't going to pass up a massage and certainly not an opportunity to have Joey's hands on him again even if they would be much higher up than he really wants.

I guess Joey is truly concerned Chandler might slack off tonight if he's irritated.

"Okay, sure," Chandler answers and turns his back to him.

Joey rests his hands on his shoulders and starts rubbing and squeezing the knots, since there are some there from work and such things. Chandler closes his eyes feeling his body actually relaxing, until he feels a wet substance on his neck. His eyes go wide when he realizes it's Joey's hot mouth. He kisses his neck once or twice very gently. Chandler tries not to make a sound and hopes he will continue. He does a little bit, but never truly gets into as much as Chandler would have liked. He stops shortly after a few kisses and drops his hands as well. Chandler turns around, about to question Joey. Before Chandler can speak a word, Joey reminds him what his lips taste like at they press to his. Chandler isn't prepared for this and almost falls back as Joey has begun a new make out session.

Chandler has no clue where this is all coming from, but couldn't care less. He lets Joey's mouth overcome his own and then Joey heats things up even more. He slips his tongue into Chandler's mouth and it makes every hair on his body stand up.

Joey sucks on Chandler's mouth for a good ten minutes before he stops it again.

They both look at each other, catching their breath for a second.

Then Joey looks down at Chandler's lap.

"Why don't you take care of that and then you can meet me out here for Baywatch," Joey tells him. Chandler looks down and sees his boner bulging through his pants. He slowly gets up and heads to his room, not letting Joey hear him sigh that he has to do this on his own again.

He assumes there will be no exception for him tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

It's officially been a week, only a week of Chandler's punishment. He's half way through. Even though half of him is dying the other half still looks forward to seeing Joey and getting to satisfy him. It's the only thing that's pulling him through this second week at all.

So, when Chandler walks into the apartment after work one night and sees Johnny, he's frightened his nightly plans will be changed tonight.

"Hey Chandler right?" Johnny greets him.

"Hello," Chandler answers tentatively. So many things are racing through his mind. First, it was just that Chandler might not be touching Joey tonight, but then he thought about the possibility of Joey wanting him to participate in a three-guy thing. He didn't want that, he may be comfortable with Joey, but he's not even gay. He's not someone who's willing to simply help out any guy with their junk.

Chandler becomes angry before even finding out whether or not this was the case.

Joey comes out of his room with some magazine. It was a Soap Oprah Digest that Joey was featured in for Days of Our Lives.

"See I told you," he says and has it opened to the page with his face and fan quiz.

"Wow, this is incredible Joey."

Joey spots Chandler then.

"Oh hey Chan, what's up?"

"Nothing, just got home," he says bluntly and starts putting his stuff down.

"Oh, well me and Johnny were gonna go to the movies tonight if you want to join?"

Chandler's already betting in his head that they are going to jerk each other off in the pubic theatre. He has no interest in joining them and it has nothing to do with the fact that he hates Johnny at this point.

"No thanks, have fun," Chandler bites his tongue.

His voice has a tang of bitterness and Joey must sense it because he tells Johnny to go ahead and he'll meet him downstairs.

"Hey, you okay?" Joey asks.

"Perfect, why wouldn't I be?"

"You seem angry or something, did something happen?"

"Nothing happened, I'm fine. I went to work and work was fine and then I came home and Johnny was here and now you and Johnny are going to a movie, everything is fine."

Joey doesn't believe him.

"Do you not like Johnny?"

Chandler awkwardly shakes and shrugs at the same time.

"No, he's fine, I mean I barely know him, he's whatever."

Joey tilts his head at Chandler.

"What do you have against Johnny?"

"Nothing! I have nothing against him, okay. You do what you want alright, just go to your movie and do whatever you want, bring him back here, do whatever, I don't care!" Chandler lets out a heavy breath and looks away from Joey so hopefully he can't see the hurt in his eyes.

"Chandler, he's just a friend, what is your problem?"

"He's your friend who's gay and who you did things with."

Joey looks disgruntled at Chandler's comment.

"He's your friend who likes you!" Chandler finishes.

Joey steps back, still unhappy with Chandler's words.

He shakes his head and then throws his coat on.

He looks at Chandler.

"So are you," Joey grimaces and storms out.

* * *

Joey finally acknowledged what Chandler blurted out a week ago, that he liked him. Chandler's only embarrassed at the things he said about Johnny that caused Joey to even mention the incident. He wasn't even sure if he actually had feelings for him, romantic feelings. Sure, he cares about him and he finds Joey attractive and yes he craves his touch and wants to spend as much time with him as possible, but is that a real crush? Chandler didn't like thinking about all this, the whole situation kind of scared him. Why couldn't they just keep their nice routine going, why did everything have to get messed up?

Chandler knows he's going to have to apologize when Joey gets home and is dreading it from the start.

A few hours later, he hears Joey opening the door. He's relieved to see no sign of Johnny. He smiles at Joey, but gets nothing in return.

"Joe, listen, I'm sorry about what I said," Chandler gets in before Joey can escape to his room.

Joey lets out an exasperated breath.

"Did you like the movie?" Chandler tries again.

"It was fine."

Chandler can't help, but wonder if they did anything they really shouldn't in a public theatre, he wasn't sure if he should offer the usual tonight.

Joey really doesn't seem happy with him.

"So, what made you get together with Johnny again?"

"He's my friend!"

"Right, I know, it's just well a few weeks ago you said it would be weird 'cause…"

"Cause he had a thing for me?"

Chandler nods yes.

"Well, after weeks with us, I figured it can't be that weird and I shouldn't have brushed him off."

"Oh well, that's swell."

"Swell?"

Chandler gulps, feeling ridiculous it even came out of his mouth.

"So, uh did you guys…" Chandler starts, trying to figure out how to question their activity.

"What?" Joey doesn't have much patience right now.

"Did you guys…. get popcorn?" Chandler chickens out.

Joey gives him a tired look.

"Yeah."

"That's good."

Chandler could just slap himself in the face right about now.

Joey just continues into his room and Chandler figures he won't be seeing anymore of him tonight.

* * *

Around eleven o'clock, Chandler is in his room, settling in for bed since he's bored and he has work tomorrow anyway. He's literally about to get under his covers when he hears a knock at his door. He opens his door and in a split second Joey's kissing him hard and the unforgettable feeling of his lips instantly causes vibrations to run through Chandler's body. Joey's hands are grabbing at Chandler's shirt to keep him close as he overwhelms him with intoxicating kisses. His tongue is exploring every inch of his mouth and lips and Chandler's knees are barely steady at this point. Then, like always, Joey ends Chandler's heated paradise and removes his lips, letting them both breathe again. But Chandler doesn't want air; he wants Joey's lips and tongue all over him. Joey swallows a breath of air and then goes backs to his room, just like that. Chandler is left speechless and motionless.

* * *

The next night Johnny is at the apartment again and they're getting ready to head out. Chandler barely gets a word in before they're heading off to who knows where. Chandler's mad at this. What about his punishment, Joey better not extend it because he's missing these nights. Chandler can't even let himself consider that Johnny might be taking over his daily task; it makes him shudder to think about that guy getting to touch Joey instead of him. He doesn't deserve it.

Again, the next night, Johnny is with Joey yet again and it's getting to the point where the sight of Johnny makes Chandler cringe. Why does he hate him so much?

Yet, another night and Chandler wants to kill himself when he comes home to see Johnny in the apartment again.

"Hey," Johnny smiles.

"Hey, where are you guys headed tonight?"

"Just my place, I want to show Joey our old yearbook. He lost his," Johnny tells him.

"Hey, I think I left my coat over at Monica's, I'll be right back," Joey says and shoots past Johnny and Chandler.

Chandler hates being alone with the guy even for a second. He's staring at the door waiting for Joey to come back when Johnny starts up a conversation.

"Hey, uh Chandler?"

He turns back to him.

"Listen, has Joey been acting any different lately?"

Chandler cocks his head.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, he's been different since he called me again. He's so… open to things. I mean, like sensual things, he even suggested a lot of stuff."

"Stuff? Like what?" Chandler is nervous.

"Well, I'm sure you remember when you walked in on us that first night. I never thought I'd hear from Joey again after he came to see me after that, but now it's like he's… challenging himself or maybe eager with things to try? If that even makes sense," Johnny smirks.

Chandler gulps, realizing his worst nightmare is already happening.

"So, you two…have you guys?"

"Sex? No, but that's why I was asking, he even kissed me the other night and I still really like him and I was thinking maybe tonight…." Johnny begins ripping Chandler's heart out unknowing, but is interrupted when Joey returns.

"Hey, sorry, I got caught up talking to Mon," Joey apologizes. "You ready?"

"Yeah, you bet!" Johnny replies gleefully.

Johnny walks out ahead of Joey.

"Joey wait!" Chandler calls. He stops.

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Alright, Johnny I'll meet you down there," he says and steps back into the apartment.

Chandler can't find words, can't stop feeling his heart shattering or picturing Joey and Johnny doing unspeakable things in his mind.

"What is it?" Joey snaps him back to reality.

"Don't go," Chandler gets out.

"Where, to Johnny's, why?"

"I don't want you to go."

"Why? We're just gonna look at a yearbook, man."

"I uh, don't feel well," Chandler lies.

Joey looks at him suspiciously.

"Honestly?"

Chandler nods him head.

"What is it, your head, your stomach?"

"My chest hurts and my head is kind of spinning," Chandler actually speaks some truth.

"Really, when did it start?"

"Uh, recently."

"Want me to take you to the doctor?"

"No."

"Then, what do you want me to do?"

"Stay here with me, we could just watch a movie or something?"

"How is that gonna make you feel better?" Joey questions him.

Chandler wishes he could tell him that his mere presence warms his heart and his scent overpowers him, his smile makes his skin tingle. But he can't.

"Um, I don't know, I just don't feel well."

"Why don't I get Monica, I'm sure she'll stay with you. She's better at taking care of people anyway."

"No, no I don't want to bother her," Chandler refutes.

"But I have plans so you're bothering me."

Chandler has no response for this.

"Let me just get Monica, she'll know what to do," Joey says.

"No! Forget it, I'm not sick I just don't want you to go to Johnny's okay!"

"Why? What is wrong with me going over there?"

"He wants to sleep with you!" Chandler blurts out.

Joey freezes, stunned at his words.

His eyes scatter and then he looks at Chandler again.

"Well, what if he does?"

"You _want_ to sleep with him?" Chandler can barely form the sentence, trying to steady his voice.

"What does it matter?"

"Joey—"

"No, okay, I can do what I want. I don't know why you want to control me all the time. I'm going to Johnny and you can't stop me. And what happens is our business, not yours!"

Joey storms out yet again and this time Chandler is left completely broken and feeling betrayed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **Well, guys I'm leaving it up to you. Do you want me to continue another chapter or two of this story which would probably be either fluff or smut or just end it here? I'll decide in a week or so, but I will be influenced by your reviews if you would kindly leave me some. So, I'll either change the status to completed or you'll see a new chapter eventually. Thanks to everyone reading!

* * *

The thought of Joey doing anything with that annoying Johnny, never mind them actually having sex, made Chandler sick to his stomach. He couldn't believe Joey might actually go all the way just to spite him.

A few days ago Chandler would have sworn Joey and him were still straight, but tonight reality was finally dawning on him. Straight men don't do things like this, Johnny could probably tell a person that.

Chandler didn't know what to do, why did he have to want Joey so much. Why did this have to bother him at all? Why did Joey have to do this to him?

It's no surprise Chandler can't sleep and Joey arrives home at 1:30 in the morning. Chandler refuses to even ask, he has to assume stuff happened and really he can't bear to hear about it.

Joey is startled to see Chandler sitting on the couch.

"What are you doing?" Joey asks, but he can't answer. The hurt is too heavy for Chandler, he has no energy to shrug or answer. He looks at Joey though, he wonders what Joey thinks when he looks at him. Chandler knows what he thinks. Right now though, Chandler hates him a little bit, for going off with Johnny, for probably doing things Chandler wants to do, for stabbing him in the heart the way he did.

Joey narrows his eyes at him.

"Alright, guess you're not talking. What are you still doing up?"

Chandler remains silent.

"Oh, I know you wanted to hear about my night, didn't you," Joey twists the blade in Chandler's heart. Joey walks over to the couch.

"Well, if you must know—"

Chandler shoots up and cuts him off with his lips. He grabs Joey by his jacket and forces their mouths together.

He lets him go with a shove. Joey is left dumbfounded, with lips still puckered.

"What was tha—" he begins to ask, but Chandler grabs him by his jacket again and pulls him right back. Leaving him with an angry shove once again.

"Chand-"

He does it a third time, but this time Chandler eases up on the forcefulness and starts gently caresses Joey's mouth with his lips and tongue and Joey goes still. His arms fall to his side, feeling goose bumps run over his skin as Chandler bites his lower lip. Chandler gives him one last kiss before releasing him. Joey has no words and can't find the strength to close his mouth yet. Chandler simply walks away and closes his door behind him, just as Joey has done to him.

* * *

Chandler didn't attack Joey with kisses to get back at him; he honestly just couldn't help himself. He was so mad that everything he wanted was right in front of him and he couldn't have it. He wanted to soak up every kiss he'd never have and most of all he wanted to shut Joey up. He wouldn't survive hearing a second about anything Joey and Johnny did.

Chandler has given up at this point, not seeing a real chance with Joey. And since the favors have stopped, he gave up on even small things like that. He figured it was for the best anyway, he couldn't trust himself getting to touch Joey again.

So, the next morning Chandler wakes up, not scared of when he will see Joey, not embarrassed or excited. Just normal, tired, and with a whatever attitude about it all.

He walks to the island and goes to make himself cereal. It's Saturday, so he's going to enjoy his breakfast, rather than jumping in the shower or getting dressed.

Joey walks out of his room, fully dressed and with his backpack like he's all set to go somewhere.

"Hey," he greets Chandler.

Chandler nods through a mouthful of cheerios.

"I'm uh going out."

Chandler raises his eyebrows to acknowledge he heard him, but not really respond. Joey is unsettled by Chandler's silence.

"I have an audition," he keeps talking. Chandler gives him a half smile through another mouthful of cereal.

"Okay, then I guess I'm off…" Joey starts making his way to the door, but stops and turns back to Chandler.

"Alright, I'm sorry about last night," he oddly confesses.

He walks back around, across from Chandler and places his backpack on the bar stool as if he might stay awhile now.

Chandler gives him a shrug.

"I'm sorry I was being a jerk."

"Look, nothing even happened," Joey continues, thinking if he says the right thing, Chandler will break his silence. Although, Chandler's not using silence as a protest, he simply doesn't feel like talking.

"Chandler, come on, I didn't do anything with Johnny and I only got mad 'cause you were telling me not to, but really…" Joey goes on and has Chandler's full attention even though he continues to enjoy his cereal.

"Really, I would have only ever done something like that just in case…you and I…one day wanted to," Joey says and jumps at the sound of Chandler's spoon dropping from his mouth, clanging into the bowl and splashing some milk. He couldn't help his mouth dropping at Joey's words.

"What?" Chandler finally speaks.

Joey instantly becomes nervous and he starts rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"Well, it's just that I know you said you liked me and we were doing stuff and I just thought if it progressed…" Joey speedily explains.

"You…you want to have sex?" Chandler trembles out.

Joey gulps, still looking uneasy.

"I – I don't know, maybe."

"_Maybe_? I need a more definite answer on this one Joe," Chandler can't sit still anymore.

"I don't know, don't pressure me!" Joey yells.

Chandler's eyes go wide, still not believing this conversation is happening.

"Okay, sorry. Joey, can I just ask you something?"

"Alright."

"Do you like me?"

"Of course I like you, you're my best friend."

"No, I mean, like me the way I like you?" Chandler clarifies.

"So, you really do like me, like me?" Joey questions him back.

Chandler sits back, after rising from his seat throughout this conversation.

"Yeah, I do," he admits genuinely.

Joey looks at him and then answers Chandler's question.

"I'm not sure how I feel. I mean I never thought I be doing the stuff we did with any guy, but I did like it with you. I just don't know because physical stuff is easy to feel good and then when I think about how I feel about you…well, of course I care about you, but that's cause you're my best friend."

"Right," Chandler understands.

"I guess I need time to figure things out," Joey says.

"Sure."

"I'll see you later," Joey says and then heads out.

* * *

Through all this drama and crazy rollercoaster, Chandler almost completely forgets that tomorrow is Joey's birthday. Now, he's terrified of what's going to happen, because unless Joey waits to decide until after his birthday, Chandler might be dealing with a huge heartbreak, and not want to even see Joey on his birthday and that would be awkward for the whole gang.

Well, unfortunately it's not looking good when Joey doesn't mention anything all day and Chandler's too scared of bad news to ask. So, they end up going to bed, not discussing the topic of them again. The next morning Chandler wakes up and it's Joey's birthday. God, he wishes he could spend this day completely different, he wants to be with Joey and spoil him to his bones. But he can't, instead it'll be an awkward or disappointing day for Chandler. But Joey is still his best friend and so he decides he has to push all his questions aside and celebrate his day. He wants to be the first one to wish him a happy birthday so he goes to Joey's room.

He gently knocks on the door and pushes it open. Joey is still in bed, but looks like he's waking up. He might have been only half asleep.

He tiredly looks up at Chandler.

"Hey man, Happy Birthday!" Chandler exclaims.

Joey sleepily smiles and sits up.

"Thanks man."

Chandler walks through the doorframe and sits at the bottom of his bed.

"So, how do you feel?" Chandler asks in an exaggerated voice. Joey joking glares at him and he smiles.

"So, what are we doing for your big day today?"

Joey shrugs.

"I don't know, something with everyone for sure."

"Yeah," Chandler nods not knowing what else to say. It's so hard not to bring up everything that's been happening, he can't just talk to him normally right now, there's too many uncertain factors.

"Well, I guess I should get ready huh?"

"Wait," Joey stops him. "Don't I… get a birthday kiss?"

Chandler freezes, filled with mixed emotions of joy and confusion.

"A…kiss?" Chandler makes sure.

Joey shrugs innocently.

"I thought everyone got a birthday kiss?" He flashes a child like smile.

Chandler's about to make a joke or sarcastic comment, when he stops himself realizes he shouldn't jeopardize this small opportunity that may be his last ever with Joey.

"Of course, what was I thinking?" Chandler walks to the other side of the bed and sits down next to Joey. He hesitates at first and then begins to lean in. Joey stops him, covering his mouth with his hand.

"I don't want my birthday kiss on my mouth."

Chandler's blood could probably boil merely from imagining what Joey has just suggested. Chandler's mouth goes dry, so eager to kiss Joey all over, but he can't without some answers.

"Is this a one time thing?" Chandler tries to imply the real question and Joey surprising gets it.

"Chandler, I thought about it all day and all night. I barely slept, thinking everything over."

Chandler sits back, overly anxious for Joey's reply.

"The thing is, I know I care about you as my friend."

Chandler feels worry creeping into his body now.

"But I did enjoy all the 'favors' we helped each other out with," he smirks, still leaving Chandler on edge with what he's trying to say.

"But I realized…I have to like you, I mean like you, like you because I never would have wanted to sleep with Johnny if I wasn't thinking I should prepare for us. I was already thinking about _our_ first time and thinking I want it to be good, I didn't want to be bad. And I wouldn't be finding myself constantly thinking about you or missing your touch and honestly I think I've felt this way for a while and have just been too scared to admit it to myself."

Chandler is bursting with delight right now; it's everything he could ever ask to hear from Joey.

"I think I liked you for a long time too," quivers of bliss are making his voice shake.

"I don't really know if I'm gay or what now, but I know I don't want anymore favors from you. Chandler, I only want you."

Chandler kisses him with utter glee, nearly falling over in the doing. Joey laughs as they break the kiss.

"Hey Joey?"

"Yeah?"

"Happy Birthday," he grins and then descends his head down to grant Joey his first birthday wish.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took a little while, but here's the end to the story. I hope everyone has enjoys.I would love to hear from you all. Thanks to all my readers and everyone who reviewed!

* * *

Joey's birthday is a fun, simple day. The gang decides to have lunch at Central Perk and then they all have a baseball game at Central Park on one of the fields. It's safe to say they all let Joey be the all-star for the day and he had no problem with that. He's rounding home plate in the last inning, even though they aren't fully playing correctly. Everyone cheers. He keeps running around the field now as a victory run, with his hands up in the air. They all clap and smile at him. He runs past Ross and high fives him, he runs past Phoebe and gives her a wink and she winks and points back at him jokingly. Then he runs right up to Chandler and slaps his lips on him. For real, he just triumphantly kisses him smack in front of everyone. Everyone freezes and Chandler is stunned as well, but Joey pulls back with the biggest, winning smile. He couldn't be happier and he couldn't care less. A smile forms on Chandler's face. He could have sworn he would have been terrified, he would have thought he wasn't ready to let the world know, when he had barely accepted it himself. But staring back at the charming birthday boy's face, at Joey's heart-warming smile makes him want to kiss him for the rest of his life and he doesn't care who sees. So, he kisses him right back.

* * *

When they get back to the apartment, everyone can't believe Chandler and Joey are an item. All the usual questions are shooting out.

"How did it happen?"

"When?"

"Since when is Joey gay?"

"What have you done?"

And so on.

Joey and Chandler just smile saying they have no clue how it happened, but they don't care.

* * *

Birthday cake, presents, and the whole celebration ensues. Joey is very content with his day with his friends as Joey and Chandler make it back across the hall that night.

Chandler goes to open the door he's about to turn the doorknob, but Joey lays his hand over Chandler's. Chandler looks up at him.

"Hey, how about we don't sleep tonight?"

"Huh?"

"I don't want to miss a second of my birthday with you. Why waste any time sleeping?"

Chandler smirks at him.

"I was hoping we wouldn't get much sleep tonight anyway."

Joey grins back at him and they proceed into the apartment. Joey puts his gifts down.

"So, shall we continue presents?" Chandler asks.

"You already got me something?" Joey naively points to the gifts.

Chandler shakes his head with a smile. He walks back around to Joey and takes a hold of his shirt. He pulls him toward him.

"I think today is a perfect day to take our relationship to the next level, don't you think?"

"Birthday sex?" Joey whispers through his pearly whites.

"Or you know whatever you want, it's your day," Chandler kidding lets go of his shirt and looks the other way casually.

"Chandler," Joey laughs.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you not naked?"

And before they know it they both lose their clothes and their writhing under the sheets in Joey's bed as they take turns tasting every part of each other.

"I've really missed your touch and you," Chandler breathes out as Joey's sucking on his neck and his hand is somewhere by his thigh.

"Me too," he breathes back.

"I've missed this," Chandler says and then grabs ahold of Joey's dick.

Joey's lips need to come up for a sharp breath from this.

"And this morning was amazing," Joey reminds him of his present earlier.

"Did you want a repeat gift?"

"Chandler, don't tell me you're a re-gifter!" Joey jokes.

Chandler shrugs.

"Some gifts are better the second time," he smirks.

He goes to sit up so he can give Joey another blowjob, but Joey stops him.

"I'd rather save it. Let's try something together tonight."

They don't waste much time. Before they know it, Joey is sitting up, leaning against the headboard gripping onto Chandler's hips as he's grinding up and down his dick. The feel of Joey inside of him is beyond what Chandler could have imagined. And getting to watch Joey's head fall back and his eyes close in enjoyment is making Chandler way too excited and hot to bear. He's doing everything he can to keep it together. He has to stop himself from grinding too fast and he doesn't want to cum before Joey, but as history has revealed that won't be so easy. Chandler stops and takes a second to rest. He puts his hands on the top of the headboard and then sways his butt in circles around Joey's penis. This sends shots of pleasure all through Joey, making him moan and cry out. This doesn't help Chandler at all. Joey opens his eyes and looks back up at Chandler.

"Don't stop," he breathes out. "It feels amazing."

Chandler smiles at him and doesn't stop for another second. He picks up the pace again and is bouncing up and down at a top speed, feeling Joey's dick penetrate him over and over, giving him a painful pleasure he's never experienced. The loud sounds coming out of him is almost embarrassing, but the tight grips of Joey's fingers digging into his side is enough to make him go even faster and he doesn't stop until he's coming. He doesn't realize until after his release is finished, what he just did. He's still breathing heavy, but doesn't move as he looks up at Joey.

"Sorry, I wanted you to be first, but I couldn't help it."

Joey smiles at him.

"Just like old times," he smirks.

Chandler's cheeks turn red that this is now his reputation even though he would never trade a single moment spent building this reputation.

"Yeah, well good thing I get to learn from the pro now. That felt incredible," Chandler tells him.

"Well, it did, but it's not so comfortable now. I really need you to do something for me here." Joey stresses.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna leave you hanging."

He slides off Joey, seeing his dick still hard and aroused. He takes it on himself to finish Joey in the delicious way his did this morning.

Watching Joey climax this time, knowing that this isn't just a favor that this isn't just a friend helping out a friend. This is his boyfriend Joey; this is him pleasuring his new man and best friend. _This_ is amazing.

* * *

When they're all tired out and more than satisfied, they lay side by side in bed and breathe quietly, just enjoying each other and what they have just done. Joey looks over at Chandler.

"It's weird how I think I'm already used to this."

Chandler looks up at him.

"I thought I would have to get used to things, accept things, but I already feel like we've always done this," he continues.

Chandler smiles at him.

Chandler stretches over to kiss him.

Joey smiles back at him. Chandler stays close to Joey's lips.

"This is the one thing we never did," Chandler says softly.

"What, this?" Joey asks and then brushes his lips against Chandler.

"Yeah, and it might be my new favorite thing."

"Favorite, what about everything we just did?" Joey asks.

"That was pretty fucking great," Chandler smiles and sits back again. Joey laughs.

"I just think a kiss tells you that the person cares, you can have sex with anyone, you know?"

Joey nods.

"You can just say it. I'm a great kisser, I know I know," Joey jokes and leans back over to kiss Chandler through a wide smirk Chandler's now wearing. Joey drops his lips to his neck and starts kissing the sensitive skin. Chandler closes his eyes.

"Hey Joe?"

"Hmm?" Joey keeps kissing his neck.

"I uh only want to kiss you."

Joey stops and looks up at him.

"Alright, go ahead?"

"No, no I mean. I…want to be…exclusive. I was kind of hoping we wouldn't see other people."

"Chandler, I haven't had sex with anyone since you told me you liked me."

Chandler's eyes widen, not believing Joey's gone so long.

"Oh, okay so I guess I don't have to worry."

"Not unless you go on a sex strike," Joey teases.

"A sex strike? I don't know how I'm going to control myself at all around you now. I think at this point you'd last longer than me on a strike.

Joey chuckles at this and settles back to his pillow again.

"I'm gonna miss you tomorrow," Joey says.

"Where am I going?"

"Work, silly."

"Ugg, how about I quit?" Chandler wishes he could mean it. Joey gives him a sweet look.

"Then, you couldn't afford to pay for me."

"That's true," Chandler grins.

"Can we make out again?"

"Uh, new rule. Don't ask, just shove me against a wall and do it," Chandler commands. And with that, Joey shoves his lips on him, both of them falling back onto the bed, in a soaring kiss. They're both thinking they'll never get enough of each other's lips and now they'll never have to worry.

* * *

_The End._


End file.
